


Under the mistletoe

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Mistletoe, Nyotalia, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Traditions, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Its a cold winter night at christmas and female reader finds herself under the mistletoe with a Nyotalia countryBut how will her kiss turn out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> England worries about you being cold but you have a better idea to keep warm

(Y/N) stood out in the cold and snow quietly gazing at the falling white flakes tumbling down around her. It was funny how something as natural as frozen water and freezing temperature could create something so beautiful and alluring.

It was the perfect setting for the beginning of the winter season. The time when love and peace was spread around the world and everyone came closer together to share their love with the people closest to them. Though for the likes of America it was about the decorations and the singing of Christmas songs.

The last time you checked; America was in the middle of singing Mariah Carey "All I want for Christmas" at the top of her lungs with a glass of mulled wine in hand. She was a good singer but she tended to try and pull people into it even if they didn't want to.

France was busy drinking mulled wine and having a long speech about how Christmas was a very special time of year. When loved ones be they family, friends or romantic partners came together and shared love and peace with one another. Simply enjoying each others company and having a good time.

Russia was making snowmen in the yard and laughing about it. When people asked if she was too cold she simply said that she was fine and it didn't bother her. While nobody really approached for the first time a few people had admitted she looked rather cute when she was so happy.

Italy was busy trying to seduce Germany while wearing a sexy Santa outfit and playing secret Santa. The latter was trying to tell Italy she wasn't comfortable and would rather just swap her gift. However her eyes kept roaming towards Italy's revealed flesh.

Japan was busy eating Christmas cakes and admiring the tree; She had a fond love of Christmas and was a die-hard romantic. She forced what other mushy countries were in the mood to or willing to; watch a Christmas movie with her. Some more than others having a romantic flare to them.

Prussia was having a sing off with America and trying to prove she was the best singer; all while wearing a sexy santa outfit. A few countries blushed and a few others were embarrassed by her antics. The most notably being her sister Germany. However as per normal everyone was pretty much used to her antics.

Spain was enjoying a drink with France and watching the snow fall; while South Italy clung to her arm like glue. Lovina had a terrible time dealing with large crowds due to social anxiety; but she went along with Spain to be nice but they never stayed long as she would become rather overwhelmed and drained otherwise.

Sweden was on the couch cuddled up with Finland who was embarrassed but perfectly comfortable. As always they were the cutest pair in the room and their love was keeping everyone warm inside other than the fire. But as usual Sweden was keeping her close to her bosom.

(Y/N) smiled fondly. Here you were at a christmas party and everyone was having fun inside; yet you felt content to be outside; because something was missing for you. You felt as though everyone had someone close to them despite not appearing to.

Lovina and Spain were quite obviously a couple though Lovina was not very willing to admit it. They had been dating for some time but Spain was happy to keep things as they were until the latter was willing to admit she loved her. 

Italy and Germany had been a couple since they met; their bond being one of pure innocence and affection. Their relationship mirroring the likes of Sweden and Finland; though they were more energetic and loud than the other two.

Prussia and Russia were an on/off couple that had been having relationship troubles since forever. But they still had strong feelings of love for each other and a passion that never seemed to ebb away; burning hot like a fire inside of them.

America and Japan were the only single people here. However happily so and not exactly in the mood for relationships; content with their friends and own personal company. However they did have a lot of fun teasing other people about their love lives.

"I wonder if I can find someone" (Y/N) sighed heavily. Though you were single optionally; you couldn't help but long for someone to look at you the same way as the other nations did each other. To have someone special with you this year.

Suddenly the front door opened surprising you; when you slipped out you had done so slyly so nobody would notice. You had wanted to have some peace and quiet as to not be pestered by anyone for a while. You did get a little worn out by America and Prussia sometimes.

England appeared wearing a warm coat and scarf; her hands tucked into her pockets and her face cutely covered by her thick woolly accessory. Her blonde bunches tumbling down her shoulders like golden rain. Instead of her usual maid outfit; she had gone with a very lovely green dress and black leggings.

She blinked quietly upon seeing you out here alone in the snow. She had half expected you to be getting drunk with the likes of France or even making snowmen with Russia; yet here you were alone. "(Y/N)? what are you doing in the snow by yourself?" she asked curiously.

She hoped you weren't upset; she knew America could get a little ahead of herself when drunk. It seemed like while she was a strong nation; her ex ward tended to have a poor sense of self control and a loose tongue when drunk.

(Y/N) blinked and smiled shyly "I...I um...I find it pretty. Just watching it fall and hit the ground like white petals" (Y/N) explained awkwardly. It sounded odd she was aware; but something about it made (Y/N) so happy inside.

England was surprised by this; she never would have guessed (Y/N) to be such an old fashioned romantic. But then again everyone was different in that sense; she smiled gently "I see; I hope I didn't disturb you" she apologized kindly.

(Y/N) shook her head "No not at all; I was thinking of leaving really" she confessed. She had all her things in her pockets in case to make a quick getaway. Though she had fun earlier; she somehow didn't feel very at ease amongst the loudness of the party.

England smiled "Well if you have no plans perhaps you could join me. I was going to go home and make some hot cocoa; then watch some classic Christmas films. However they will be somewhat immature that much I can promise" she laughed awkwardly.

(Y/N) smiled fondly. Though she had done well to hide it for the longest time she had been crushing on the British nation; though she did tend to be quite bossy and say numerous things without shame. Alice was a very kind and motherly soul and a very romantic individual.

She nodded gently "I would like that very much; however I would like to get there soon. Standing around has made me a little chilly" (Y/N) confessed sticking her tongue out cheekily. 

England sighed heavily but laughed; you never changed. Somehow you always tended to be so distant and ditzy; but so very very cute. Always seeming to forget about things and then realizing too late (But in a cute way). She then approached you and started to lead the way to her house.

* * *

A short while later (Y/N) and England came to a cobbled street that was nearby England's home. A  large church nearby with the hands close to midnight; snow falling all around creating a picture perfect setting for a Christmas card.

The two walked close together hands in pocket but slyly stealing glances at one another. To gaze upon rosy cheeks and beautiful eyes while the snow fell; to admire the small things while the rest of you was wrapped in warm coats and scarves.

Eventually England stopped and looked away; her hands buried in her pockets. Secretly she had come this way on purpose; to this little archway near the church because they always hung a certain plant in the arch around Christmas.

"Y/N!" England cried out shyly her tone hesitant. She had wanted to tell her for so long how she felt; but never found the courage to. But watching you stand there in the snow so peacefully; her love for you had just overwhelmed her.

Seeing your rosy cheeks adorned by the cold, Your (H/C) (H/L) locks tumbling around your face slightly damp from the snow. All her accumulated feelings had boiled up inside and flowed out of her. She had used the excuse of hot cocoa to spend more time with you.

She had barely been able to even so much as say two words to you; since the likes of America, France and Prussia had kept you busy doing other things. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been a little bit hurt about it.

(Y/N) turned quietly and stood in the snow. Since they started walking she had quite forgotten the cold again and could feel her warmth inside of her keeping her warm like the embers of a fire. She gazed at England her (Your Eye colour) eyes gazing at her with curiosity and confusion.

England swallowed nervously her eyes pinned to the ground; she tried to muster her courage as best as she could. She knew she wasn't a natural charismatic woman like France, or a flirtatious beauty like Spain; but she was still capable of showing love in her own way.

She always knew she was never as pretty as them; she was never as stunning or alluring; always seen as motherly or plain. But she loved you so much and wanted you to know how much she loved you; how much you meant to  her.

She gripped her gloved hands into fists "C....can I kiss you?" she stammered shyly. God she probably looked like a weirdo with a face like a strawberry; (Y/N) had no idea of her intense crush on her after all. This would most likely scare her off.

(Y/N) stiffened and her face turned red from more than just the cold. She hadn't expected such a question from England; she had always felt like such a wallflower compared to her. She wriggled a bit with nerves and then tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

She allowed her gaze to roam and spotted the mistletoe hanging above them. It reminded her of a Christmas song she heard a long time ago "Under the mistletoe" however she never expected it to happen to herself. "S...Sure" (Y/N) said shyly her gaze still avoiding England's.

England perked up that you said yes but shyly made her way over to (Y/N). I mean she had kissed someone before but it had been a long time since she had been in a relationship with anyone; considering she wasn't exactly popular how could you blame her?

She then took a deep breath and approached (Y/N) quietly. She then shakily placed her hands on (Y/N)'s shoulders and gazed into her (Eye colour) eyes intently. The two shared eye contact for a while their tension building slowly.

(Y/N) moved closer to England closing the space between them; her heart racing within her chest and her breath heavy. Her breath visible in the night air; she was glad she hadn't eaten anything like garlic; meaning the most she would smell of was mulled wine or Christmas treats.

England hesitated then locked lips with the other girl; spontaneously gathering her courage and kissing (Y/N) taking her by surprise. Her lips were soft and yet cold from the snow; she had obviously been using her lip balm quite a lot.

(Y/N) was quite surprised and yet a little aroused by England's forwardness. She then gripped England's coat for support and closed her eyes slowly enjoying the kiss from the blonde haired nation quietly. Her past nature as a pirate helped in such matters.

The two stood in the cold quietly locking lips and enjoying the sensation of the kiss. Forgetting that the world existed; that anyone else existed. That they were the only two people in existence right now and everyone else was gone.

Eventually the two parted and England gazed at (Y/N) blushing profusely while the latter was in a daze; yep she certainly lived up to her expectations as a pirate. She really knew how to kiss even if she was hesitant to admit her past.

England bowed her head quietly still shaking a little "I....I like you (Y/N) hell I love you. I've liked you for so long but seeing you in the snow I....I just couldn't help myself. So I guess....what I'm asking is.....WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" she asked hopefully.

She would be heartbroken if (Y/N) said no; she had never liked anyone as much as she did her. She had even gone as far as to use the most romantic and unusual form of asking her out; at least by her methods after all. Hell it would be really awkward if she still came over for hot cocoa.

(Y/n) blinked in surprise; it seemed like all sorts of things were happening to her tonight. First the party, then being offered hot cocoa and Christmas movies (Which she was still waiting for), then being led along a cobblestone street and then kissed and confessed to.

But she really did like England; she saw things in her that many people didn't. Her motherly, caring and yet defiant side; but also her playful, stern and yet perverse side. She loved all of England and only she could confess in such a manner.

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around England again and gazed into her green eyes; she then smirked playfully "I thought you would never ask" she teased. It seemed the mistletoe was truly a magical thing after all. 

 


End file.
